smallvillefanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Ben: The Blur/The Adventures of Ultraman
'' The Adventures of Ultraman'' Setting: Metropolis: Earth-2 Starring Tom Welling as Clark Luthor/ Clark Kent Erica Durance as Lois Queen Allison Mack as Chloe Sullivan Cassidy Freeman as Tess Mercer Episode 1 "Vilgilante" Clark Luthor has been training and going through trials for the last year. Jor-El finally tells him that he is ready to make a new, fresh impact on the world, but first he has to do one thing: Kill Lionel Luthor. Clark, not knowing this is another trials, goes around looking for Lionel. He finally figures out where he is: Earth- 1. ---- Clark flew threw the clouds and landed in my icy fortress of solitude. He knew his father had something important to say, like always. Jor-El was absent minded, and it took him a long time to break through to Clark Luthor. When Clark landed in the fortress, the fortress rumbled. "My son" Jor-El spoke loudly. "You're last trial is among you. To become the hero you are meant to be , you know what you must do. Kill Lionel Luthor." Jor-El spoke with revenge in his voice. Jor-El didnt like Lionel Luthor building in his son's fortress. And it was Jor-El's living place also. "He's gone, Jor-El. He escaped this Earth months ago" Clark Luthor told him. "Then find him" Jor-El yelled at his son. ---- Clark sped to Metropolis and looked at the doors of Luthorcorp. Was this really my destiny? He thought. Suddenly he became very weak. His vision blurred and he could barely stand. He stumbled to the ground on his knees and they hit the pavement. "You son of a bit...." A man said, with a Kryptonite rock in his hand. "Leave him ALONE." Another man shouted and ran up to Clark to help him up. "Who are you?" Clark asked, barely getting his words out straight. "Jonathon Kent" The man said. "I believe I owe you a favor for letting me find my one true love." Clark was confused. He has never seen this man in his life. "Are you sur..." Clark began, but couldn't finish. "Now, lets go get a bite to eat" Jonathon said, wrapping his arm around Clark. Clark was confused more than he had ever been. What did this guy think? That he was his dad? ---- Clark hurried up to eat. He wanted to get back to Luthorcorp to see how everything was holding up. He flew there and landed on the top deck. He opened the doors and saw someone sitting at the desk. Someone very familiar. "Clark? Clark LUTHOR?" The woman said, and turned around. "Um.." Clark said. "You dont recognize me you unconsiderate..." The woman asked. "Its me, Lois Lois " "Lois?" "Yes. Your lucky I dont kick you out of my office" She said "Your office?" Clark asked "Yes, I bought out Luthorcorp and made them Queen Industries. And oh, your newspaper factory is no more. Its now back to its original name, The Daily Planet." Lois informed him "Wow alot has changed since Ive been gone" He said "Yeah." Lois began "But everybody still remembers that your evil, and your powers and weaknesses." Lois stated "How am I going to walk around in public like that?" He asked. "I dont know? Fly?" She asked. "Cant, thats not in my utility belt of things I can do" He said. "Bummer" She said "Wait.. I have an idea that just might work" "What is it?" Clark asked. "Its a surprise. Youll find out soon enough." She said with a grin. Clark smiled and left. He had to make sure everything was ok at the mansion. ---- Clark sped through the doors, and arrived inside the mansion, in the library. He sat down at his desk and then he saw somebody come in. "Tess?" He asked. "Thats me, where the hell were you?" She asked, wondering. "My fortress" "Wow, that place in the ice?" Tess asked in wonder. "So what were you doing?" "Well its hard to explain, but something like training." Clark told her. "Oh" Tess said, and smiled at him. She missed him. She wanted to hold him again. Clark was standing there when all of the sudden Tess ran towards him, jumped up, and wrapped her legs around him. "Tess..wha.." He began, but he couldnt finish because he knew what his feelings were for her. They kissed, but someone interupted, knocking on the door. "Its always something." Clark stated and went to go get the door. It was a lady in fishnets with a wand in her hand. Tess looked at Clark. "Do you know who this is?" She asked, puzzled. "Um..no I actually do not" Clark said. "My name is Zatanna. I am the mistress of magic." Zatanna began. "Why are you here?" Clark asked, with a puzzled look on his face, he didnt want his relashionship with Tess get out of hand. "I'm here for you...." Zatanna replied to him, grinning. "Clark" "What the hell..." Tess said, furious. She had never seen such. Clark Luthor with a pole dancer? "Tess, its not what it looks like" Clark said. "Oh but it is" Zatanna said with a grin, then snapped her fingers and she and Clark dissapeared. "That two timing son of a...." Tess began, only to be cut off by Lois Queen walking into her office. ---- Episode 2 "Ultra" Clark takes back on his Ultraman persona, and goes around the city as a hooded hero. He finds Zatanna, a magician who helps him wipe the memories of people that know about his weakness. Zatanna and Clark were not on Earth. At least thats what Clark thought. "Where are we?" Clark asked, confused why she wanted him. "Im here to help you" She said. "But why?" "Because, youve been in an ice castle for months, and now you come back and people are wanting to throw rocks at you" She told him. "Plus, I can tell you really need somebody to talk to" "How do you know all this?" Clark asked "Im a magician. What do you think?" She asked. "Well I didn't know you could also see the future" He said "Dr. Fate can tell you alot about who your going to meet, you should meet her one day" She said, laughing. Clark wasnt even going to ask. They walked down a long sidewalk, and up to an apartment. "Hold on, have to get my keys" Zatanna told him, taking out her keys and sliding them into the door handle. She opened the large brown door. "Whoa" Clark exclaimed, and whistled. "Yeah, this is my place" She said. They went in, and then they walked down a hallway, and came into a small room. The room had a table in the middle, and shelves full of books and dead things in jars. Clark cringed. "Grab my hand" She told him. Clark felt a little uneasy. He grabbed her hand, and she looked at him strangely. "Its ok......" Zatanna told him, and wrapped her hands around his neck. "Everybody falls in love" She jumped up, and then wrapped her legs around them, and they fell back onto the table. "Uh...." Clark couldnt help but thinking about Tess. But the ''sexy ''was offering to well..he didnt want to go into details. He wanted to forget about it. The magic in the air fell, and Zatanna's eyes flashed from purple, back to their original color. "I knew it" Zatanna said. "You do love that bitchy red-head" ---- Lois walked towards Tess with a smile. She put the box on her desk, hoping she wouldnt open it. The note said For Clark, and she certainly didnt want a fight with Tess. "For Clark?" Tess read. "Sounds like your trying to steal my man..." she snarled. "Its not like that, its more of like a welcome home gift" Lois said. "We both know that you hated him. What happened Lois?" Tess asked, with a hint of anger in her voice. "Well, things have changed" Lois said, then turned around and walked out of the door. She had had enough of Tess for one day. ---- Clark put his shirt back on, and grabbed his leather Ultraman jacket. He put it on, zipped it up, and followed Zatanna. "So where are we going?" He asked. "We're going to make you a hero again" She said. "Whats that mean?" "Youll find out." She said, smiling. They came to a tall building in Metropolis. They walked through the doors, and then came to an elevator. Zatanna pressed her finger on a scanner and the elevator opened. They both walked in. "What is this place?" Clark asked, suspicious. "We call it, Watchtower" Zatanna told him. "Watchtower? Why that?" Clark asked, more questions coming into his head. "Because, all of the vigilantes in Metropolis work here" Zatanna replied. "Oh." Clark said, following along. "So what are we going to do?" "We're going to do a spell to get your memory wiped from everybody in Metropolis. "Clark Luthor also?" Clark asked. "No, just your freak side" Zatanna told him, as she spread grains of something on the ground, and forming a star. She lit the star on fire. "Grab my hand" She told Clark. Clark grabbed her hand and she began to recite a spell. "Memoria, Forgetfullness," She said, lifting up her hand. Clark's eyes flashed purple, and so did hers. "AGHHhh!" Clark shouted in pain. He fell to his knees. The spell was over. "You ok?" Zatanna asked. "I'll be fine" Clark said, getting up with a struggle. "Ok?" Zatanna said "I trust you to find your way out, and smoke formed around her, and she disappeared into thin air. "Whoa.." Clark said. It took him a while to absorb everything in the Watchtower. Clark exited through the way he came in. ---- The man jumped from rooftop to rooftop. He landed with a barrel roll, and took out a bow. He grabbed an arrow and shot towards the ground. Another man was walking, in a long brown drenchcoat, and he fell to the ground, a bullet in his shoulder. The Archer snickered. He stood on the rooftop watching. Thats when he felt somebody grip his shoulder. He managed to turn around. "Who are..." He could bearly get the words out of his mouth, and the figure disappeared in a cloud of smoke. A note was on the ground. He picked it up and it read: ITS TIME. WE HAVE HIM WHERE WE WANT HIM. ' ---- Clark sped to Luthorcorp, and came into Tess' office. "Theres something for me?" Tess asked. "Yes there is Clark" Tess said, angrily, and handed him the box. Whatever was in there, she had forgotten. Clark took the box, and walked out of the office. He opened it in the hallway. In the box there were blue tights, a red cape sewn onto it. And there was an giant red emblem that had his symbol on it. The Ultraman symbol. He read the note and it said: ''Clark, I hope you really enjoy this gift. I will never forget the hero that you really are. -'' ''Lois Lane. Clark smiled, and put the note into his pocket. ---- '''Episode 3 "Caped" Lois gives Clark a present, hoping that it will making him realize that his destiny is as a hero, not a villian. Another vigilante arrives in Metropolis under the name Dark Archer. Note: Some scenes may not be suitable for young viewers. Scenes with Lois and Clark. The Archer read the note. Zatanna had left him this, he knew because of the signature of how she left. Smoke. He took out an arrow, put it in his crossbow, and shot at the top of the building across the road. A rope connected with the arrow and his belt and he flew up into the sky. He swooped up, grabbed a flag pole and climbed onto the roof of the most famous Newspaper printer in Metropolis. ---- Clark rushed into the Daily Planet, he knew that he was already 30 minutes late. He and Lois had made plans for dinner. He exited the elevator, and came to a guard. He slipped on the glasses that Lois had gave him to keep his identity a secret. Did she forget like everybody else? Or did her memory prevent her from forgetting. "Pass" He said, with a deep massive voice. "Uh.. Umm...." Clark mumbled. He took out his pass. "Thank you" The guard replied stiffly. Clark walked past the guard and to Lois' desk. ---- Episode 4 '''"Destined" Clark becomes friends with Vordigan. Lois and Clark realize they have feelings for each other. Vordigan, Oliver Queen's former mentor and a member of a Celtic cult of assasins, discovers that Lex is alive and is using people to get to Clark, and the person he's using is Chloe Sullivan. '''Episode 5 "Hero" Clark superspeeds all over to search for Lex. He finds nothing, but does find he needs help. Lois gets feelings for Clark, but he did kill Oliver. Clark goes to the Fortress for help, in hopes Jor-El will do something. We discover that theres another vigilante watching Clark: Roy Raymond Jr aka Owlman. Episode 6 "Mirror" Clark finds the mirror box, and goes back to Clark Kent's home, Earth. While there, he finds Lex, and Lionel. Episode 7 '"Ultraman" ''PT 1 Clark Luthor, and Clark Kent have a battle to the death. Lois Queen finds out shes pregnant, and she also finds out the father. Oliver Queen returns from the dead with the help of a caped villian. Alot of things are action packed for this episode. '''Episode 8 "Ultraman" PT 2 Clark Luthor and Clark Kent finish they're battle, and things get a whole lot worse for the Luthor side, when Lex finds out that Clark is his brother. Category:Blog posts